Regulation of gas pressure within a tank volume may be obtained by controlling the bleed rate via a small orifice in communication with the tank volume by means of some type of blocking element, e.g., a bimorph strip or electromagnetically operated armature. Precision of control is obtainable with such arrangements to almost any desired degree if cost is no object.
The present invention relates to an electromagnet of unique design which while simple and inexpensive is, as far as is known, as accurate for control purposes as any device presently available.